HP7¿Quien es la malvada?
by Gral. M. Orville Bloodraven
Summary: Harry Potter está en su ultimo curso de estudios en Hogwarts, ahora tiene nuevos amigos y los de siempre, y las chicasse comportaran algo raro(no son lo que aparentan) pero ¿Cuál de ellas es la que tiene malas intenciones?Este es un cruce raro entre varia


Atención, aquí los Harry Potter tiene nuevos amigos, este es un cruce rarro entre muchas cosas que pronto descubriran.

HP

1er Capitulo. Los Macanazos de Hogwarts

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban parados en una larga fila de alumnos que entraban a una cabina que decía :"Macanazos".

Esta es otra de las estupidas ideas inservibles de Lavander y Parvati.- Dijo Hermione molesta de estar haciendo fila, perder clases no le importaba, le dolían las piernas de estar parada tanto tiempo.

Yo quiero ver los resultados.- dijo Ron emocionado.

A Harry le daba igual.

Cuando Harry llegó a la cabina de su grado, entró y encontró una mesa y sobre la hoja para llenar con una pluma y su tintero. Harry se sentó y empezó a leer la hoja, la cual decía:

La muchacha mas…

Excéntrica/ Rara:

Harry de inmediato escribió el nombre de su amiga Luna Lovegood, pero luego recordó a su extraña compañera de Griffindor (aunque el no entendía que hacía ahí, el consideraba que la chica era toda una Slitherin), tachó el nombre de Luna y escribió: Jaden Skywalker.

Siguió la encuesta:

La enciclopedia (la que siempre sabe todo:

Harry pensó en Hermione al principio, pero luego recordó que Jaden dijo que tener buenas calificaciones no prueba nada, antes de demostrar sus conocimientos sobre varios temas en la sala común. Y así volvió a escribir el nombre de Jaden en la hoja.

Siguió:

Wise girl (la que da mejores consejos):

También pensó en Hermione, pero recordando lo que dijo Jaden, lo analizó mejor y se dio cuenta de que si Hermione no le hacía las cosas, no le salía nada bien y que cuando le pidió consejo a Jaden (de hecho ella se lo dio sin que Harry lo pidiera), aunque no le entendió nada hizo lo que entendió, y todo le salió mas que perfecto.

Y volvió a escribir el nombre de Jaden en la hoja.

Nike Girl(la mas atlética/deportista):

Harry no sabía a quien poner. Pensó en Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet, pero entonces recordó que ellas ya no estaban en el equipo de Quiditch porque ya habían terminado sus estudios en ese colegio. Siguió buscando muchachas por su mente. Y así encontró a Jaden, de nuevo. Pensó muy bien si debía ponerla, pero la coloco ahí en seguida, después de recordar que ella es capitana de la Selección Mexicana Juvenil (obviamente femenil) de Soccer en los torneos de verano, entrena a un equipo profesional de fútbol soccer (o eso entendía Harry), juega Quiditch de agua y está en el equipo de Griffindor (Harry nunca había visto a una persona que pudiera jugar todas las posiciones del soccer y el Quiditch), y nunca la vio con intención de dejar de jugar. Volvió a poner el nombre de Jaden en la hoja.

Harry continuó:

Cuerpo sexy:

Jaden aún seguía en la mente de Harry, pero luego recordó a Stacie Wilkrings, una muchacha de quien se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vio, antes de comenzar su sexto curso de magia en Hogwarts, en el callejón Diagon. No dudó en ponerla, y sintió que la ofendió por pensar en Jaden primero.

En Las siguientes interrogantes:

Sonrisa más sexy: Stacie Wilkrings

Pose más sexy: Stacie Wilkrings

Ojos más sexy: Stacie Wilkrings

Mirada más sexy: Stacie Wilkrings

Harry completó sin dudar. Pero al seguir leyendo:

Mirada que mata:

Un deporte que invente con mis primos en una fosa de clavados.

Nota del autor: Este es el séptimo grado de Harry y sus amigos, y estoy haciendo este fic basándome en uno que esta haciendo una amiga sobre el sexto grado de Harry, y aquí aun no sé que Harry y Stacie son novios un rato(te), ni tampoco se que Hermione y Ron también lo son (lo que pasa es que hace mucho que escribí este fic y hasta ahora lo estoy subiendo a la pág.).

Harry no pensó en nadie al principio, luego recordó la primera vez que vio a cada chica de su grado, hasta que llegó a Jaden. Recordó que no le habló, ella lo miró y a Harry le dio un tremendo dolor de cabeza, casi se desmayaba, pero fue inteligente y volteó a otro lado. Puso a Jaden esta vez.

El resto de la hoja fue fácil, puesto que Harry puso contestarlo sin problemas.

Cuando Hermione entró a la cabina, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a leer la hoja que tenía en frente.

Despeinado: Ron

Divertido: Ron

Con más mala suerte: Neville

Desesperante: Collin Crevey (por favor colíjanme si está mal)

Tonto: Neville

Ignorante: Harry

Mejor sonrisa:

Mejores ojos: 

Mejor cuerpo:

En sí el más guapo:

En las tres ultimas lo pensó mucho pero al fin respondió no muy segura, y tratando de engañarse creyendo que no le importaba y que sería una broma: Draco Malfoy.

Al salir de la cabina, alcanzó a Harry y a Ron. Se fueron a la sala común, pues habían perdido toda la tarde en la fila de los macanazos.

Al llegar a la sala común, vieron que Jaden ya estaba ahí, escribiendo. Se quedaron muy extrañados pues Jaden se había formado más atrás que ellos, y todos debían participar en los macanazos.

Harry observó cada movimiento de Jaden durante las 4 horas y cacho que estuvieron el y sus amigos en la platicada. Ron se percató del estado de estupidez en el que se encontraba Harry y fue a ayudarle, pues sabiendo que Harry gustaba de Stacie, no quería que lo viera así:

¿Qué te pasa Harry? Creí que te gustaba Stacie.- le dijo Ron sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Si me gusta, solo que me sorprendió mucho el cómo llegó Jaden antes que nosotros aquí, si estaba más atrás que nosotros en la fila, y todos deben participar.- dijo Harry aún confundido.

Hermione los vio y creyó que les daba "cosa" que Jaden estuviera sola. Y por eso, se levantó, les hizo una seña a Ron y a Harry y fue con Jaden:

Hola Jaden, ven con nosotros, estamos muy divertidos y no creo que te haga mal.- Saludó Hermione.

Sí, muchas gracias.- accedió Jaden amable mas sin dejar de ser misteriosa.

Hermione y Jaden se dirigieron a donde estaban todos los demás, y Hermione les sonrió a Harry y a Ron.

Ron no permitió el silencio común que se produciría en ese momento preguntando:

¿Qué contestaron en los macanazos?- Preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

¿En que parte?.-Le preguntó Harry.

Las dos mejores amigas.- Le planteó Ron.

Parvati y Lavander.- Le contestó Harry.

Te veo muy emocionado con eso, Ron.- Le dijo Hermione.

Yo creo que quiere que se lo preguntemos.- dijo Jaden.- Y bien Ron, cuéntanos, ¿Qué pusiste?

Ron se sorprendió en cómo Jaden sabía exactamente lo que quería, ni si quiera él se había percatado. ( a veces eso es inconsciente en el ser humano, pocos pueden darse cuenta).

Ehm.- Balbuceó Ron apenado y aún sorprendido, pero se tranquilizó y dijo inspirado.- En la pose, cuerpo, sonrisa, ojos y mirada más sexy puse…A HERMIONE!.- Dijo emocionado y abrazando a Hermione.

Nota: Aquí ya me entere de que Ron y Hermione son novios.

Gracias.- Dijo Hermione ruborizándose.

Bien, ¿Y tu que pusiste Ginny?- Le preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Puse a Harry en "el muchacho mas guapo", aunque lo pensé mucho, pues al principio pensaba colocar a Draco, pues es guapísimo, pero recordé que Lavander y Parvati contarían los votos, y como debías poner tu nombre en la hoja, creí que sería malo para mí, los Weasley, y todo Griffindor votar por un Slitherin de modo positivo.

Y dime Ginny.- Dijo Hermione, y con algo de sarcasmo continuó.- ¿Cómo planeas que se enteren todos?

Ella misma te lo ha dicho, obviamente, Hermione,- Intervino Jaden.- si Parvati y Lavander, las chismosas no.1 en el colegio van a contar los votos, para el lunes todos repudiarían a los Weasley (era viernes). Eres muy inteligente Ginny, felicidades. –Dijo Jaden sabia, seria y misteriosa.

Gracias.- contestó Ginny, sintiéndose alagada.

Jaden,¿Tú qué pusiste?.- le pregunto Harry.

¿En qué parte?

¿Despeinado?.- pregunto ahora Ron.

Tú.- le contestó Jaden.

¿Divertido?

Tú.- Volvió a contestar.

¿Y el mas guapo?.- Le preguntó Ginny, quien se daba mas al caso y gusto de ese tipo de preguntas.

Yo no lo dudé.-Dijo Jaden.- Puse a Draco.- _Aun con mis "capacidades especiales" su sonrisa combinada con su mirada intimida.- _Pensó Jaden.

Je,je.- se rió Ginny.- ¿Y el mas "cool"?.- Preguntó

Ron.- dijo Jaden sonriendo. Ron le devolvió el gesto.

Hermione comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, pues solo le faltaba a ella decir lo que puso.

¿Y tú que pusiste?.- Le preguntó Ron.

Te puse a ti en "La mejor voz".- dijo ella nerviosa, tratando de arreglar la situación. Ron se sorprendió al oírla:

¿Yo?.- le pregunto.- ¿Y tú cuando me has oído cantar?.- le dijo esperando una buena razón para su respuesta.

Ahh… es que cuando andas muy feliz te pones a cantar.- Dijo aún nerviosa.

Ohh…-comprendió Ron.

Sí.- La salvo Jaden(a Hermione) ya después de atole.- La verdad es que tienes muy buena voz.

Todos asintieron y Ron les agradeció.

¿Y tu Stacie?.-Preguntó Ginny.-¿Qué pusiste?

No me disculpen.- dijo.- Pero en "el mas guapo" puse a Harry.

Harry se puso de un color rojo intenso, Jaden se dio cuenta, y justo antes de que Stacie volteara a ver a Harry, Ron fingió estornudar estruendosamente para queStacie no notara a su amigo. Jaden se ó pero su risa se ahogo en los estornudos fingidos de Ron.

Hermione se disculpo con Ron (quien aún la abrazaba), se levantó de su asiento y dijo:

Me siento muy cansada y por lo tanto me iré a dormir, con permiso.- Y se marchó al dormitorio de las chicas.

Cuando Hermione se alistaba para dormir, no había nadie en el dormitorio. Hermione volteo a la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama de Parvati, y vio las hojas de los macanazos. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Buscó si hoja. Al encontrarla borró el nombre de Draco y puso el de Ron en el chico mas guapo. Después de eso se durmió un poco mas tranquila (solo un poco).

Y este es el primer capitulo queridos lectores y lectoras, el siguiente capitulo se llamará "Harry comparte sus aventuras" y este trata de que Harry (como lo dice el titulo) comparte una de sus aventuras anteriores (de 1er grado) con sus compañeros de clase como maestro suplente. Verán que poco a poco la historia se ira enfocando mas a Jaden, Stacie y la bola de viejas locas y nuevas amigas de Harry para poder encaminarlos en una nueva aventura sobre Stacie y sus amigas. Pero no se desanimen, no falta mucho. Mandenme reviews con su opinión por favor, este es mi primer fic que subo a la Pág. Y quiero saber si soy buena escribiendo. Advierto que mas adelante la historia se pondrá un poco creepy, pero no se preocupen, yo les avisaré cuando.


End file.
